IVR (Interactive voice response) that enables a machine to respond and provide guidance by voice when banks, customer support services, etc. widely receive calls from general people is known.
However, since IVR provides guidance by voice through a phone, the listener who is the customer should keep listening to the guidance. For example, people have to keep listening to an audio guidance message such as “To make an inquiry about purchase of our product please press ‘1,’ to receive an explanation on our product please press ‘2,’ and to consult about the fault of our product please press ‘3’.” even though making a call about the fault of a product. For another example, people also have to keep listening to an audio guidance message such as “To play the message please press ‘1,’ to save the message please press ‘2,’ and to delete the message please press ‘3’.” even when checking a message stored in an answering machine system. First of all, if the guidance messages are displayed on the screen, the time to listen to the guidance can be reduced, and also the listener should not listen through to the end.
Therefore, the system called visual IVR using a smart phone is proposed (for example, refer to Patent Document 1 and Non-Patent Document 1).